User blog:GlitterInformer/Doki Doki! Pretty Cure/Glitter Force Doki Doki SDC: Episode 40 (Sub)
Episode 39 (Sub), 24 (Dub) | Table of Contents | Episode 41 (Sub) Japanese title: “Feelings I Want to Reach Her! Mako-P’s New Song is Announced!” Yeah, you read that right. After the dub finally comes back for its first episode in what feels like forever, it promptly disappears again. The sub will be doing episode 40 on its own. It’s a shame, because it seems like we’re in for a treat this episode. I’ve heard that this one’s really good, and I can see why. First of all, not only are we focusing on Makoto, but we’re finally focusing on her career again. Second, we’ll also be focusing on Regina as well. It’s interesting that we have an episode that is both Makoto-focused and Regina-focused at the same time, since most Regina episodes are more focused on Mana than any of the other Pretty Cures. Of course, I’m not complaining at all. Before we get this review started, it’s important to note that we’re in the final stretch of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Including this episode, there are only 10 episodes left of the season. We’re even closer to the end of Glitter Force Doki Doki, which only has 6 episodes left. There’s a lot we have to cover in that time: Aguri/Natalie’s past, Ai/Dina’s origins, rescuing the princess, finding out where the heck Joe/Johnny went to, un-brainwashing Regina, developing the relationship between Ira and Rikka/Rachel, and of course defeating King Jikochuu/Mercenare. Hopefully 10 (or 6) episodes is enough for this to happen. The episode starts with a recap of the ending of last episode. Unlike with the usual Glitter Force Doki Doki recaps, which are narrated by Maya, this one’s just audial and visual footage repeated from the ending, albeit with some bits cut out. After the flashback, Bel wonders why Regina was able to pull out the Miracle Dragon Glaive when nobody else could and suspects that Regina may not be a true Jikochuu after all. He’s interrupted when Regina demands that he buy her some [https://www.japanesecooking101.com/yakisoba-pan-recipe/ yakisoba bread]. We then get the opening theme. The movie previews have stopped, by the way. Back at Oogai Town, Mana and Aguri get into an argument. Aguri says that they have to defeat Regina and get the Miracle Dragon Glaive from her. But Mana doesn’t want to kill Regina because she thinks they can still undo the brainwashing. Aguri thinks it’s hopeless because not even Ace Shot was able to purify Regina. She tells Mana that Regina has no love in her heart anymore and can’t be reached. Mana points out that she does have love: love for her father. Because of this, Mana is still confident that they can get the old Regina back. Aguri decides to leave the argument be for now and suggests that the group focus on the Magical Lovely Pad instead. It clearly has a bunch of powers that the girls don’t yet know about, as shown by all the new things it was able to do last episode. We get the title card. Then, we cut to that evening, when Makoto and DB are in the car once again. It’s always nice to see the two interacting in that car of theirs, so it’s cool to finally get a car scene again. DB points out that Aguri seems to be really hard on herself because Regina got the Miracle Dragon Glaive. Makoto says that she used to be just that hard on herself. She then thinks about how Mana has never wavered in her faith in Regina. Though Makoto once refused to forgive Regina, she now understands where Mana’s coming from and wants to believe in Regina, too. Now, the question is: what can Makoto do? We then cut to Yotsuba Music. That’s right: on top of everything else, the Yotsuba family also owns a music studio. There, we see Makoto interacting with a victim of the week from all the way back in episode 5->4. In case you don’t remember, she was a singer with huge lips who was turned into a Jikochuu via her jealousy of Makoto. We find out that the singer’s name is Haruna, and we see that she’s still a bit rough towards Makoto. She delivers Makoto her daily fan mail and is doubtful that Makoto really reads all of the letters she gets. When Makoto admits that she hasn’t had time to read them (even though she’s had plenty of time to hang out with the other protagonists every day), Haruna says that Makoto should treasure her fans more. She says that even if she doesn’t send letters out, she could also reply with her new song that everyone’s waiting for. This gives Makoto an idea, and she runs off. Back at Makoto’s house (which we finally get to see for the first time), DB gives Makoto some tea to drink and tells her to get to bed on time. This is the first time we see DB in casual clothes. Then, we cut back to the Trump Kingdom, where Regina shows off the Miracle Dragon Glaive to Ira and Marmo. King Jikochuu speaks up for the first time in a while and congratulates Regina. With a legendary weapon in hand, he believes that the Jikochuu can now conquer Earth in one fell swoop. But Regina says that the humans need to be weakened first. Since songs have such an impact on humans’ hearts, she decides to damage their souls by… stealing their music. So, she’s basically just going to commit digital piracy? For an evil plan, that’s not very evil. In fact, I doubt any musicians will notice if some kid from another world downloads their music illegally. I don’t think that piracy is actually Regina’s plan, but “stealing their music” isn’t a very good way of wording it. Over the next few days, Makoto is getting increasingly tired. One day, she just keeps on sleeping in class. The teacher makes her stay after school because of it, but she even sleeps during the remedial session. With help from Arisu and Sebastian, Mana and Rikka find Makoto at the library. Arisu tells them that Makoto is super-focused on her work and that’s why she’s been falling apart. The three walk over to Makoto, and Mana says that if Makoto’s having trouble, she can feel free to tell her friends about it. Outside of the library, Makoto tells the others that she’s been trying to write a song in order to convey the group’s feelings to Regina. However, things haven’t been going very well. So, Mana, Rikka, and Arisu volunteer to help Makoto out. DB also “volunteers” Aguri, who has been covertly watching from the distance. Aguri is quite reluctant about the whole ordeal. Makoto asks Aguri what sort of songs she likes and Aguri says she likes “~SONGBIRD~”. Makoto’s delighted that Aguri listens to her music and offers to give Aguri her autograph. Mana wants an autograph, too, but Makoto tells her she has to come up with good lyrics first. We then get a montage of the girls working together to help Makoto. Rikka helps Makoto look through reference books, Arisu plays on the piano for her, Mana shows off her terrible singing, and the fairies use chopsticks and dishes as instruments, much to Aguri’s dismay. After a while, they finally finish the song and give it a title: “With All My Heart” (“Kokoro wo Komete” in Japanese). The title is more directly translated as “Putting My Heart into It”, but “With All My Heart” sounds a lot more natural. When Makoto and DB present “With All My Heart” to one of the Yotsuba Music executives, he’s delighted by it and says that he’ll get a press conference and bookings ready for it right away. Then, we get the eyecatches. After that, we cut to Makoto, who is sporting a brand new costume for the stage. Makoto’s worried that her song won’t reach Regina after all, but DB assures her that things will be okay. Meanwhile, Mana, Rikka, and Makoto are rushing to Makoto’s concert because Mana overslept. Fortunately, Arisu catches up with them, and the four take the Pink Yotsuba Car to the concert and make it on time. But things are not all well, as we get our victim of the week: a businessman who’s excited that his company’s sales will skyrocket if Makoto’s concert goes well. It’s not an evil thought, but it counts as a selfish one. The man then tells himself that the concert isn’t about making money, but letting Makoto sing for everyone. Usually, when victims of the week push their selfish thoughts away, it makes the darkness in their Psyches recede into a tiny dot without disappearing completely. But this time, for some reason, the man’s Psyche becomes completely clear. Guess we have to show off Regina’s Jikochuu-creating power somehow. Speaking of Regina, she ridicules the man for gathering so many people to hear a song when songs are dangerous. How songs can be dangerous, I have no idea, because Regina doesn’t elaborate. She just turns the man into a CD Jikochuu. After everyone runs away from the concert area, Makoto goes on stage and transforms into Cure Sword. You know, this is a pretty risky move. Can Makoto really assume that every single person who went to the concert has evacuated? What if there’s at least one person who stayed behind to take a video of the Jikochuu to post on YouTube or something? And then that person gets a video of this super-famous celebrity idol turning into a magical warrior to fight it? There goes your secret identity, Makoto. You should have transformed before going on stage. But of course, that doesn’t happen. Oh, well. At least Cure Sword finally gets to say her catchphrase since Cure Heart isn’t there yet! Sword makes pretty easy work of the Jikochuu, though she doesn’t finish it off just yet. Then, Regina comes in and ask where Mana is. When Sword tells her she’s not there, Regina decides to fight Sword instead. Sword does a pretty good job of dodging the projectiles Regina shoots from the Miracle Dragon Glaive and her own body, until Regina summons bat-shaped blades to trap Sword against the wall. Sword tells Regina that she doesn’t want to fight her, but Regina ignores her and orders the Jikochuu to attack. Then, the other four Pretty Cures come in, and Ace uses Ace Mirror Flash to blind the Jikochuu for a moment. However, Sword isn’t the only one who has backup. Ira and Marmo have arrived, too. But before they do anything, it’s time for Cure Heart and Regina to have a little chat. Heart tells Regina to let Sword go since this whole stage was built so Sword could perform for Regina. The fight then begins. While Ace continues fighting the Jikochuu, Diamond takes on Ira, Rosetta goes against Marmo, and Regina prepares to fight Heart. But Sword has a plan. Since Regina’s finally here, she’s ready to sing for her at long last. Off-screen, Dabi sets up the speakers and Makoto de-transforms. Then, even though she’s still trapped against the wall, Makoto performs for Regina. And then we get one of the best scenes in the entire franchise. AzenZone wasn’t kidding when he called this the best insert song scene in the entire franchise. Makoto starts singing “With All My Heart”, which is a really nice song. It causes Regina’s heart to tighten up, which shocks her enough that the blades holding Makoto against the wall disappear. Makoto then walks up to Regina while everyone else holds Ira, Marmo, and the Jikochuu off. When Makoto finally reaches Regina, Regina tries to stab her, but Dabi jumps in, allowing Makoto to transform (without stock footage!) while blocking the spear. She then touches her hand to Regina’s cheek. Regina’s eyes tear up and she hesitates, even starting to smile. It seems like Makoto has finally gotten through to her. But alas, all songs must come to an end, as Regina slaps Makoto away and prepares to fire a Glaive laser at her because she hates that the song made her chest hurt. Ace tells Sword to run away, but Heart comes up to Sword and tells her not to, since she believes in Regina. Diamond and Rosetta join in, too. Regina fires the laser, but the four girls’ unwavering belief in the goodness inside Regina causes their brooches to glow and shoot lasers. The laser not only gets rid of Regina’s beam, but it spawns a new Cure Lovies. Heart puts the Lovies onto Sharuru, and with some help from Ai, the Lovies turns into a harp. Aaaand it’s time for a new attack! Heart strums the harp, and with some more help from Ai, all five Pretty Cures sprout wings. They fly so that they’re positioned in a magic circle and then shout the attack name: Royal Lovely Straight Flush. Sure, Heart’s the only one who gets to hold the harp, but it’s actually a group attack this time since everyone says the attack name and fires the projectile together! Speaking of the projectile, it shoots from the magic circle and purifies the Jikochuu. Regina, however, dodges. So, ultimately, this attack was just overkill. The Jikochuu could have probably just been killed off by Lovely Force Arrow. Anyway, after the villains teleport away and Makoto does her off-screen concert, we cut to the girls hanging about at sunset. They’re in public, but somehow, after her big concert, there isn’t any paparazzi swarming Makoto. Is she famous or is she not? Makoto is upset and says that her song failed to reach Regina after all. But Aguri says that the song still did touch Regina’s heart. Even if they ultimately failed to un-brainwash Regina, the girls at least got Aguri to agree that she could be reformed. Though, I do have to wonder what it’s going to take… Overall: This episode was just as cool as people said. It’s great to see Makoto’s career finally get focused on, though the show still does kind of forget about paparazzi. The song is as good as people say, as is the scene in which it’s sung. It helps that Makoto finally has a song other than “~SONGBIRD~”. Plus, we get more focus on Regina without the show hyper-focusing on Mana. Finally, we get a group attack that’s actually a group attack! It really is a shame that the dub cut this episode. Not only was the interaction between Regina and Makoto great, but the episode itself was plot relevant. Sure, Regina’s still with the bad guys and Makoto’s plan failed. But we got a new group attack that the team will probably use a lot from here on out. How the heck will the dub explain that? Next time: Reina Itsutsuboshi appears once again as Arisu tries to open a flower shop! Category:Blog posts